


Oportunidad

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflexiona despues de la batalla final hacia donde lo ha llevado la ideología de su padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Varitas Fuera 2011

    Han llegado a la mansión y es raro, entrar al lugar después de dos años y que por fin se sienta como su hogar, claro que aún hay sangre en el piso de los gnomos que murieron bajo la mano del señor tenebroso y en la mesa del comedor donde una serpiente mató a mordiscos a una de las maestras de Hogwarts, claro que todavía siente miedo cuando dobla en los pasillos para llegar a su cuarto esperando que el señor tenebroso aparezca  y lo mate, claro que todavía dentro de su cabeza escucha los gritos de cuando torturaron a su tía, de cuando torturaron a su madre.

    Draco piensa que no se lo merece, que en realidad no quiso esto, que en realidad no se lo busco; piensa que sabe que ha hecho cosas malas pero que en realidad no tenía otra opción, piensa que lo único que hizo fue tratar de ser un buen hijo, obedecer a su padre, seguir con su causa porque creyó q así lograría que este estuviera orgulloso de él, piensa que no le sirvió para nada.

    Entra a su cuarto, durante meses no ha entrado ahí, durante semanas ese lugar era demasiado bueno para la descendencia  de la escoria de Malfoy, porque así fue tratado en su casa, por los supuestos amigos de su padre, por el supuesto señor del que su padre siempre le hablaba, el que les devolvería a los sangre pura su verdadero lugar.

    Draco se sienta en su cama, que se siente extraña y ajena, como si ya no fuese más suya, y se da cuenta de que todo es culpa de su padre, de sus malas decisiones, de su miedo, de su intolerancia a esas cosas que no comprende, de su ignorancia. Draco piensa en su padre y se odia por darse cuenta que en realidad no puede odiarlo, porque piensa que debería, porque al fin y al cabo nunca pensó en él, nunca pensó en su madre.

    Y entonces siente que no puede más y llora, llora porque está orgulloso de ser un Slytherin pero no está orgulloso de su comportamiento, porque está feliz de estar a salvo con su familia pero está cansado de todo lo que tuvo que vivir para llegar a ese lugar (y no quiere pensar en lo que viene porque le aterra la posibilidad de que su madre termine en Azkaban), porque ama ser un Malfoy pero ya no sabe si ama ser el hijo de su padre. Draco llora porque está seguro que su historia podría haber sido diferente si Lucius le hubiera dicho que la opción existía.

 

 


End file.
